kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
JYP Entertainment
| ingresosn = | propietario = | divisiones = | subsidiarias = | página = http://www.jype.com/ }}JYP Entertainment (JYP 엔터테인먼트) es una discográfica fundada por J. Y. Park en mayo de 1997.TWICE's Label JYP Entertainment Rises To No. 1 Market Capitalization Among K-Pop Agencies Historia 1997-2010: Fundación y éxito JYP Entertainment fue fundada en 1997 por el cantautor surcoreano J. Y. Park como Tae-Hong Planning Corporation, que finalmente se convirtió en JYP Entertainment en 2001. En diciembre de 2000, Rain se unió como aprendiz, quien debutó dos años después.CNN.com - Rain Talkasia Transcript - Dec 14, 2005[BRIEFLY Discovery to air film on Seoul] Se convirtió en el primer solista surcoreano que logró volverse exitoso en el extranjero.Pop star Rain (Bi), reaching out beyond Asia Más tarde, Rain abrió una subsidiaria llamada J. Tune Entertainment. En 2004, después de que el contrato de g.o.d con SidusHQ terminara, firmó con JYP.[연예결산 올해 고배마신 큰 별들] En mayo de 2006, JYP creó a su primer grupo de chicas, Wonder Girls,=ASIAN POP / Next stop, Wonderland que se convirtió en un éxito comercial y fue el primer grupo surcoreano en ingresar al Billboard Hot 100 en 2009 cuando su canción «Nobody» se ubicó octogésimo sexto lugar.Jay Sean Recaptures Hot 100's Top SlotNobody Songfacts Dos años después, se creó Hot Blood Men, un programa donde dos grupos se enfrentan para debutar. El grupo ganador, One Day, más tarde se dividió en dos grupos de chicos, 2PM y 2AM, los cuales debutaron en ese mismo año.Cover Story: 2PM - iamkoream 2AM firmó con Big Hit Entertainment. Más tarde, en octubre, JYP Entertainment abrió JYP Beijing Center como su sucursal en China. El mismo año, CAA (Creative Artists Agency) incluyó a JYP Entertainment en su lista de clientes de alto perfil.Park Jin-young Has Ambitions to Conquer the World 2012-2014: Fluctuaciones comerciales En noviembre de 2011, se estableció la subsidiaria estadounidense JYP Creative y se informó que Park invirtió aproximadamente US$ 1,2 millones en la sucursal. Sin embargo, después de un año de operaciones, la compañía reportó una pérdida neta de alrededor de 1,5 millones de dólares a finales de 2012, lo que obligó al CEO a cerrar la sucursal y todas sus actividades en Estados Unidos, incluyendo en Nueva York.Park Jin-young reveals closure of U.S. operations El mismo año, Jimin, ganadora del programa K-pop Star, y Yerin, una aprendiz y concursante de Star King, debutaron como un dúo llamado 15&.15& Makes Their Debut Performance on Inkigayo15& - generasia En 2012, JYP Pictures firmó un contrato con China Eastern Performing Arts Group para coproducir una película Hold Your Hand, con actores que pertenecían a JYP Entertainment.JYP Entertainment subsidiary JYP Pictures and China Oriental Perfor conjunto de 2 AM deming Arts Group to produce a film together Después de que AQ Entertainment, subsidiaria de JP, desapareciera, Miss A se trasladó a JYP Entertainment, junto con Baek Ah-yeon.JYP Entertainment liquidates its sub-label AQ Entertainment in charge of managing miss A and Baek Ah Yeon En 2014, JYP debutó a Got7, el primer grupo de chicos después de 2AM y 2PM en 2008.JYP to launch new boy band ‘GOT7’ next weekJYP’s GOT7 debuts with ‘Girls Girls Girls’ El contrato de Big Hit Entertainment con JYP Entertainment para manejar a 2AM, expiró en abril, después de lo cual tres de los miembros de 2AM regresaron a JYP, mientras que el miembro Changmin se quedó con Big Hit para continuar con su carrera en solitario y como parte del dúo, Homme.NEWS - Get The Latest News on K-pop & Your Star A finales de agosto, JYP Pictures y Dongyang World Culture Communication produjeron el drama Dream Knight, protagonizado por los miembros de Got7.Web Drama ‘Dream Knight’ Rakes in Nearly 13 Million Hits Total El ganador de la tercera temporada de K-pop Star, Bernard Park,, firmó un contrato con JYP para comenzar su carrera como solista.'K-Pop Star 3' winner Bernard Park to make his official debut this October El 17 de diciembre de 2014, se informó que J.Y. Park vendió el edificio de la sede de JYP Entertainment en Cheongdamdong, Seúl, a Choi Ki-won, la hermana del presidente del Grupo SK, Choi Tae-won, por aproximadamente $7 millones en el plazo que, JYP Entertainment seguirá utilizando el edificio durante tres años en el alquiler.J.Y. Park sells the JYP building, but will continue to use it under a lease with future plans for a new HQJYP CEO sells building to SK chairman’s sister 2015-actualidad: Prominencia y expansión empresarial En 2015, se fundó la subsidiaria Studio J, que debutó con su primer artista G.Soul en enero. JYP Launching New Label Called Studio J, G.Soul Revealed as First Artist En ese año, se formaron dos grupos: Twice, cuyas integrantes fueron elegidas en Sixteen,[단독 Mnet-JYP 손잡았다…걸그룹 제작 프로 론칭] y Day6.JYP, 첫 밴드 출격…데이식스(DAY6) 오는 6일 데뷔 Referencias en:JYP Entertainment ru:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Discográficas fundadas en 1997 Categoría:JYP Entertainment